The invention relates generally to washers for use with bolts and nuts, and more particularly to improved wave washers.
Washers having a radial wave disposed on a circumferential portion thereof are known generally. The SPAK washer by ITW Shakeproof, Milwaukee, Wis. for example comprises a split ring lock washer having a single wave or undulation disposed thereabout and aligned radially with the washer axis. The wave configuration adds improved reactive tension and torque absorption characteristics to the sustaining locking tension of the split lock washer. The SPAK washers are employed in automotive and electronics assemblies among other applications.
The present invention is drawn toward novel washers.
An object of the invention is to provide novel washers that overcome problems in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel washers that are reliable.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel washers that are economical.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel washers having generally improved performance characteristics.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel washers that may be manufactured cost effectively.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide novel washers having improved force versus deflection performance.
Still another object of the invention is to provide novel parallel wave washers, for example having a U-shape undulating profile, or an N-shape undulating profile or a W-shape undulating profile.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide novel washers comprising generally a substantially annular member having an undulating profile with at least one trough disposed or formed one end thereof and at least one ridge or crest formed on the other end thereof generally opposite the trough and aligned in parallel therewith.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel washers comprising generally a body member having an aperture disposed therethrough, a first groove and a first ridge disposed across a first end of the body member, the first groove is spaced apart from the first ridge and is aligned parallel thereto, a second groove and a second ridge disposed across an opposite second end of the body member, the second groove is located generally opposite and is aligned parallel to the first ridge, and the second ridge is located generally opposite and is aligned parallel to the first groove.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.